Broken Mirror
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: Weiss Schnee is often seen as a stone-heart heiress. But what the others didn't see is that she was someone who's a bit different. Ever since that mirror-image came into her life, she changed. She lost everything-but one. Will Weiss's heart return back to it's natural form because of him? Will he be able to stop the monster growing inside her? WeissXJaune, a bit of White Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello and welcome to my new RWBY fanfic! I've been a fan ever since I've seen the first trailer and I immediately fell in love with the show. My favorite, really, is Yang. But I wanted to create a fan fic about Weiss.**

**Note: the story begins at Weiss and Ruby's fight on episode 7. So…yeah. Enjoy~**

* * *

_Mirror, tell me something…_

…_.tell me who's the loneliest of all.._

* * *

Weiss Schnee paced back and forth across the forest, trying to figure out where the forest temple is located.

Her teammate, Ruby Rose, sat on the grass, trying to amuse herself with a leaf.

"It's definitely this way." The white-haired girl said, walking to her right, before turning on her heels and walking back to her left. "I mean-this way. It's _definitely_ this way."

After a while, Weiss stopped in front of Ruby, sweating a bit from the heat. "Alright, its official- we passed it."

Ruby stood up and gave Weiss a look of irritation and annoyance. "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

Weiss blushed, a bit embarrassed. But she regained her composure. "Because I know _exactly _where we're going. We're going to…the…forest temple!"

Ruby groaned, hating to put up with Miss-know-it-all.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss scolded.

Ruby faced her, furious. "At least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

Weiss glared at the red-haired girl. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby jabbed a finger at Weiss's direction.

Weiss groaned, turning around and started walking away. "Just keep moving."

She heard Ruby mimic her voice from behind. "_Just keep moving. Hurry up. Waah. Watch where you're going." _Then she switched back to her regular voice. "Why are you so bossy?"

Something inside the heiress snapped as she stomped back to Ruby. "I'm NOT bossy! Don't say things like that!"

Ruby's face was inches away from hers. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop ACTING like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

Weiss swallowed, trying to keep her tears from spilling out and her anger in.

"I'm not perfect." She emphasized each word before pulling back, then added in a calm voice, "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."

Then she turned away and left, the tears she was holding back starting to pool in her eyes then drip down her cheeks.

But before leaving the foliage, she heard Ruby say, "You don't even know me."

_You don't know me either. _Weiss thought as she made her way through the woods.

As a matter of fact, no one really knew the real Weiss Schnee. All they see is a stone-heart heiress. But it was all a façade, an image; an image her mirror-self had help create…

* * *

**So, yeah. That's chapter one, but I already have chapter 2. So, r&r? **


	2. Chapter 2

-Four Years Ago-

Thirteen year old Weiss Schnee was excited for she got accepted at Sanctum-one of the most prestigious schools in all of Vale. Her family was happy for her, of course. Yet…Weiss's happiness really didn't last long.

Her father, being the owner and president of the Schnee Dust Company, was busy and rarely at home. The only time Weiss saw him was during meals and rarely spoke to her even if he was at home.

Sure, he gave her everything she could ever want-from dresses to toys to unlimited supply of Dust for her training-thus spoiling her.

Her mother died in childbirth, so Weiss never really knew her. Her father refused to even speak of her mother.

The only family member she was close to was Eis Schnee, her older brother. He has the same white hair and charming light blue eyes.

When she showed him the letter, he was ecstatic.

"That's fantastic, Weiss! I knew you could do it!" Eis grinned, pulling his sister into a hug.

Weiss giggled. "Thank you, Eis."

The two of them held a small congratulatory party for the white-haired girl, with their servants who were close to the Schnee siblings.

Their father, as usual, was at work and couldn't make it.

Eis had the cooks prepare a full-course meal, featuring all of Weiss's favorites.

Weiss was happy that her only brother was there for her, that he was there to support her; to cheer her on.

After the party, Eis placed a long silver parcel on the girl's lap.

"What's this, Eis?" she asked.

Her brother only smiled at her. "Open it."

Weiss looked at him with suspicion before opening the gift.

She gasped. Right in front of her was a silver English rapier with runes etched on the blade. The hilt forms four prongs that guard a chamber mechanism in place of the usual empty basket. There were six multicolored chambers inside; each holding a different kind of Dust crystals.

"It….it's beautiful." Weiss stammered, tears falling from her eyes. Eis smiled. "It's name is Myrtenaster." He said. "And it's all yours."

Her brother sat in front of Weiss. "It…belonged to our mother. She wielded Myrtenaster before you. Before she died, she told father when you turn thirteen, you will inherit the rapier. But since he is not here…"

Weiss's tears fell to the blade. She picked it up carefully and marveled on how it balanced perfectly in her hands.

"Oh, Eis." She whimpered, smiling. "This is the best gift I have ever received!"

Eis chuckled. "Aside from your other gifts?" he said, pointing at the huge pile of gifts next to Weiss.

Weiss nodded. "Of course!" she said, launching herself into Eis's arms. "Thank you."

Eis patted her back, grinning. "I'm glad you like it, Weiss." He said. "You're going to be the best huntress the world will ever know."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, it's short! This is what I have come up so far. Eis Schnee is based on Weiss's genderbend-with the same name as Weiss. So I've read a couple of fan fictions and saw that they have named him Eis so I decided to give it to him. **

**As for Myrtenaster, I've thought of it as a family heirloom. Given to Weiss from her dead mother, who was a rapier wielder as well.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for the support~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, this chapter is still about Weiss's past, if you are asking, k? so…no confusion whatsoever. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was already late at night. Weiss was preparing for bed, brushing her long white tresses with a silver hairbrush, engraved with the Schnee crest- a snowflake.

Weiss was incredibly happy. She had Myrtenaster; a rapier powered by Dust- the most powerful substance in the entire world. What's so special about the rapier is that it was her mother's. The only memory Weiss had about her mother was a faint smile and a warm kiss.

"I will be the strongest huntress in Sanctum." She said to no one in particular.

"Don't be so arrogant yet, Weiss Schnee."

The voice came so suddenly, Weiss dropped her hairbrush.

A small shriek escaped her lips and she fell off her chair.

She reached for Myrtenaster, but remembered that the weapon was stored in the mansion's armory.

She stood shakily, trying to steady herself. "Who goes there?"

The white-haired girl scanned the room, trying to find the intruder.

Then she heard a faint giggle. And it was coming from her vanity mirror.

Weiss's eyes widened just as a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

It was her…but..it wasn't her in the mirror. Her refection had red eyes instead of her usual icy-blue ones.

"I…must be dreaming. I must be." Weiss murmured, blinking.

When she opened her eyes, the reflection was still staring at her, a look of amusement upon it's face.

"No, you are not dreaming, Weiss." Said the reflection. "You are very much awake."

Weiss blinked again, not believing what she is seeing.

"Who…what…" she stammered out, incapable of speaking in complete sentences.

The reflection spread out it's hands. "I am you, Weiss Schnee, if that is what you are asking. I am just a mere reflection. A…mirror-twin."

Weiss carefully approached the mirror. "A…mirror-twin? That sounds completely absurd! I've never heard of anything like that before. You are only a bad dream!" she snapped.

The mirror-twin only laughed. "It is up to you to believe in me or not but…I am very much real."

Weiss only stared at the mirror, still afraid to even move closer.

"Well…what are you doing here anyway? What do you want?" she asked.

"It's not what I want, my dear. It's what YOU want."

Weiss tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

The mirror-twin only smiled. "I know you need help in mastering Myrtenaster. I know you need help in mastering your powers. To unlock your Aura. You need my help."

Weiss frowned. "I'm sorry, but I have Eis to help me."

"Eis Schnee. The pianist, am I correct?" the mirror-twin mused. "My, he couldve been a warrior. Instead…I see that he is too coward to leave his little sister behind. He was strong, yet..he's too soft. He was an amazing warrior-a great swordsman. Then your mother died in giving birth to you and he chose to leave the path of a warrior and became your babysitter."

That took the white-haired girl by surprise.

"H-how did you know all of those things?" she asked.

The mirror-twin smiled. "I know everything, Weiss. I've watched over you ever since you were an infant. I knew you were destined for great things. All you have to do is trust in me."

Weiss wasn't sure. She had heard of stalkers before (her brother had TONS) but…knowing your life ever since the day you were born?

That's beyond creepy.

Weiss took a deep breath. She knew she had to be strong. "Alright. I accept."

The mirror-image grinned. "Excellent."

Weiss could feel a searing pain on the back of her hand. She looked at it and gasped. She was the symbol of a black snowflake, as if it was burned in her hand.

"That is our contract, Weiss. I promise to turn you into the best huntress the world will ever know." It said.

Weiss said nothing. There was no turning back.

The mirror-twin got what she wanted- Weiss Schnee.

And she knew there was nothing she could do to escape it's clutches.

* * *

**It sucks eggs, oh my god. I'm sorry guys. This is the best idea I got so far, introducing the mirror-twin or Weiss's reflection. It will be the one who'll train Weiss into mastering her powers and Myrtenaster and the contract. The contract between Weiss and the Mirror-Twin clearly states that Weiss is forever bound to the Twin and every time she gains power, the Twin also gains power. Once it reaches it's full capacity, it can walk the Earth, probably replacing Weiss. **

**It's evil incarnate; a parasite feeding off Weiss's strength. It is manupulative and deadly.**

**I'm sorry, but this is the best I got.**

**R&R? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

Ruby Rose couldn't help but to feel her heart break for her partner, Weiss Schnee. Ever since they moved into the dorm as room mates, Ruby would wake at the sound of Weiss's sobs coming from the bunk below. She considered comforting Weiss or even hugging the girl but Ruby could only shudder at the possible consequences if she even tried doing that (being frozen in a block of ice for instance).

Today, Ruby lay on her bed, listening to the sound of suppressed sobs that came from the Schnee heiress. It was loud enough for only the red-head to hear. Both Blake and Yang were still sound asleep, oblivious to the fact that once of their team mates was in emotional pain.

As the golden light of dawn fills the room Ruby heard Weiss getting up from her bed. She pretended to be asleep as she felt Weiss's presence hovering over her.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Ruby…" Weiss whispered.

The red-head continued to pretend to be asleep a she heard the door opening then closing quietly.

She opened her silver eyes and sat up, staring at the door.

_Tell me what? _She thought.

Why was the white-haired girl in so much pain? And why can't she tell Ruby?

She's her partner for crying out loud!

_I thought she trusts me_ she thought sadly.

Ruby could only sigh, thinking about how she could get Weiss top open up to her.

_I hope she's doing okay…_

* * *

Weiss was so not doing okay.

Here she was, standing at the rooftop level of their dorms, where she's positive that no one would see her shed tears.

The white-haired heiress was dressed only in her thin night gown, with a light shawl to cover her shoulders with.

Weiss wiped away the tears but many more replaced them.

She had dreamt about the day she received Myrtenaster and the day the mirror-twin came into her life; all playing vividly in her head-so clear as if she reliving it again.

She was beyond furious with herself for accepting the contract. She was so young back then, so naïve, so gullible. She gave in because of the temptation of having so much power.

But the truth was, she didn't gain anything. She had lost so much….

Weiss rubbed her hand where the mark was, wishing that every time she slept, she would wake up and see it gone-like it had been just a bad dream. Like in really never happened.

But every time she opened her eyes, she would see the cursed mark on the back of her hand- a reminder that she gave her soul to the demon; demon that will always haunt her no matter what, a demon that will never let her go.

Now that she's seventeen, she began to realize her mistake.

_I shouldn't have done that…if I haven't, then he would still be alive._

Weiss choked up with tears with the thoughts of him. She was broken both emotionally and physically when he passed away.

Without him…it was like her world was crushed to pieces.

To her, he was her knight.

_Why did you leave? You promised we'll always be together…_

She learned the hard way that fairy tales don't exist in real life that a knight won't simply just swoop down and save you from the horrors and evil this world has to offer.

No.

Weiss learned that she must be strong, that she has to fight, that no one can save her but herself.

Weiss sighed as she stared at the rising sun.

"_I'm the loneliest of all…_" she sang, a tear falling across her cheek.

* * *

**-Later that day-**

Jaune Arc sighed as he head back to the JNPR dorm. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora already went ahead.

He felt sorry for Ruby earlier, how Weiss had treated her like a nuisance; even yelling that the young red-head when Ruby gave her advice on how to defeat the boarbatusk.

_What's wrong with her? Can't she see that Ruby was only trying to help? _He thought to himself.

As he walked past the balcony where several benches were set up around the perimeter, near the railing he saw the Schnee heiress standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

Jaune blushed at the sight of her. He always had a crush on Weiss Schnee. Even though she was cold and he knew she would turn him down, she was still the one in his heart for him.

Ever since he heard her talking about him back at their first day (and although he hinted sarcasm in her voice) he knew she was the girl for him.

With her snow-white hair and charming blue eyes…wow…

She was his Snow Angel indeed.

Jaune took a deep breath and walked towards her, smiling confidently.

"Hello, my snow angel." Jaune said.

Weiss turned around and scoffed. "You again? I told you before, Jaune Arc, leave me alone. I am not interested in you nor will I ever be."

Jaune felt his heart break a bit, but her words didn't stop him.

"Aw, that stings, sweetheart." He pouted. "I just want to see if you're okay."

Weiss looked away. "I'm…fine." She said, though the blonde boy can tell that there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're fine…" he puts a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss flinched at his touch and swatted his hand away.

"How dare you touch me?!" she snapped. "If I said I'm fine, I'm FINE! Got that, Arc?"

Jaune bit his lip. "I was only being concerned about you…" he said softly.

"I don't need your concern. Leave me alone." Weiss hissed.

"Okay, fine." Jaune said, his tone hard. "I'll leave you alone. You just don't notice that someone actually cares for you. But you wouldn't understand that, right? You're just a cold, heartless, spoiled rich brat!" he yelled at her.

Weiss looked furious, her hand on the hilt of Myrtensater. "How dare you say those things about me? You don't even know me!"

"Yeah, I don't know you. But Weiss, hear me out, please." He said. "During my time here at Beacon, you've always harassed me, always said cold things about me and hurt me over and over. Why can't you just like me? Accept the fact that I care for you?"

"Because we are not compatible! Not now, not ever!" Weiss screamed. "I don't like weaklings because you will get in my way! And you are the only weakling in this school, next to all the Faunus!"

"Well maybe there's another weakling here and that's you! You're ungrateful, spoiled and bad-tempered! You don't love! You only hate! You don't think about others! You don't know what it's like to be hurt! You don't know anything about me!" Jaune yelled.

Weiss was rendered speechless, trying to hold back something.

Jaune looked at her, trying to see if he could get a reaction from her. All he could see was hatred and guilt inside her eyes.

"Weiss…I'm so sorry I said those things." Jaune apologized, trying to take her hand but she pulled it away from him.

"You think it's that easy, Jaune Arc. You think I'm just a spoiled brat, but I'm not. You don't know anything." She said bitterly before walking off.

As she ran past him, Jaune could see tears falling from her eyes. When she was gone, Jaune regretted what he did. "I'm sorry…"

He stared at the setting sun, thinking about what Weiss had said. _You don't know anything…_

_Well, I want to know everything. _He thought. Jaune took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could to Ozpin's office-determined to know about Weiss's past.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fast. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected. **

**Please tell me what you think. I accept criticism and flames.**

**~LittleSunDragon-chan~ **


End file.
